My Cousin, Frankenstein
by Invader Kari
Summary: Rated R for violence. What happens when Dib's cousins move into his house, and the oldest seems to be a little... insane. Please review. WARNING: Dib fans may wanna skip the last chapter.
1. The Frankensteins Move In

My Cousin Frankenstein  
By: Kari Marie Trujillo  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Son, daughter," my father began, "Do you remember your uncle Frankenstein and his family?"  
  
I thought long and hard, but the name "Frankenstein" didn't ring a bell. I turned to my sister, Gaz, and she also had no idea who these people were.  
  
"You two probably don't remember... you haven't seen them for a long time... Well, your cousins and your uncle are going to be staying here with us for a while... most likely a few months."  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"They need to find a new home. Their landlord has ordered them to be out by the fourth. That's what my brother gets for renting," he turned to my sister, "Gaz, honey? Tonight clear up your room... your cousin Jenny will be staying with you in your room." He then turned to me, "Same for you Dib. Make room for your cousin Matthew, and then help me clear the attic for your cousin Victoria."  
  
So our household would soon consist of seven. My uncle Richard Frankenstein is just like my dad, and is normally away at work. So a majority of the time, it would be just us kids.  
  
  
The next afternoon, they arrived. Jenny was a small kind, gentle six year old. She seemed to be very friendly and always had a strong grip on her teddy bear. Matthew was a tough guy. He was ten years old and, like my sister, loved to play Game Slave. Then there was Victoria. You look at her, and you would think she just walked out of a windy desert storm... her hair was such a mess. She didn't care. She liked her privacy, and had more luggage then all of her families' combined. Victoria was twelve, and would have to become a student in my class.... whoopee.  
  
My dad had us help our cousins move in. After I was done helping Matthew, I had to help Victoria.  
  
Everything that Victoria owned was stored in a box labeled "Private" or "Top Secret". She didn't let me touch certain things, and she yelled at me constantly, "Be careful!", "Don't you dare drop that!", and "Don't even think of touching that!"  
  
One thing that I noticed was, like my father and hers, she had many interests in science. I came across books like, "Understanding Evolution", "Electricity And You", and "The Big Bang". Then I came across something that made me smile... I found a book titled, "The Search For Extra Terrestrial Life".  
  
She noticed my expression, "What?" she asked.  
  
I held up the book, "You interested in aliens?"  
  
She laughed, "Reading that book was a waste of time."  
  
I frowned, "What do you mean?"  
  
"Aliens... ha! No such thing!"  
  
"You don't think they exist?"  
  
"No."  
  
I opened a box and pulled out a notebook. I flipped through it, and saw equations, sketches, and writing that no ordinary twelve year old would write.  
  
She saw my puzzled expression, "You ever wonder how life started?" she asked. Not waiting for an answer, she continued, "I've been playing around with theories and such. And have found out... there is no God. I believe that life can be created by anyone..." I looked at her. She had an odd, creepy look in her eyes. "Creatures like nothing of this world could be created. A being that would do whatever it's master ordered."  
  
"Like a robot?"  
  
"No. No metal... no artificial intelligence. It would be the real deal. It would live."  
  
From that moment on... I knew she was insane.  
  
  
That night me, my sister, Jenny, and Matthew all sat in the living room eating pizza and watching TV. Victoria ate in her room.  
  
"Oh," said Jenny, "Victoria forgot her drink!" she turned to her brother, who had already swallowed the last bit of his third pizza, "Matty, go give Victoria her soda."  
  
Matthew shook his head, "No. You go."  
  
"No way. You."  
  
"You!"  
  
"You!"  
  
"What's the problem?" I asked.  
  
The two of them were quiet. Then Jenny spoke, "Victoria sometimes is kinda creepy... I don't like going into her room by myself."  
  
I was astonished to see that Victoria's own siblings feared her. I then told the two of them I would deliver the drink, and so I did.  
  
  
I approached the door to Victoria's room. I knocked first, and heard nothing. I then slowly opened the door, and peeked in... I saw nothing. I walked in my hand was shaking so much, the drink almost spilled out of the cup. Then almost instantly, Victoria stepped out from behind the door. She looked mad.  
  
"I brought you a drink."  
  
She looked at me, then quickly snatched the drink out of my hands. She walked away from me, towards a desk covered with books, notebooks, and paper. Seconds later, she spun around, "Well? Why you still here?"  
  
I began to exit the room, but she told me not to. "Just like everyone else," she began, "You think I am crazy." she looked at her feet, then back at me, "I am perfectly normal. I am sane. It is the world that is insane! I don't go praising someone who isn't there! Ha, God. I am God."  
  
Now I knew she was mad. Calling herself God... I had doubts of Heaven and such, but I would never call myself God.  
  
She looked at me, "Maybe I am not God yet... but soon," she turned, "You may leave now."  
  
I then left. Boy, she was insane. 


	2. Dib Becomes The Assistant

My Cousin, Frankenstein  
By: Kari Marie Trujillo  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
The next day, we prepared for skool. Victoria flew down the stairs, and soon her brother and sister followed. They all were then off to skool.  
  
As we walked to skool, it was very difficult to keep up with Victoria. For a girl who stayed locked up in her room all day, she walked very quickly, in small, fast steps. She kept turning round, and walking backwards, then forwards, then backwards again. Every time she faced us she gave us looks as if saying, "God damn, you're slow."  
  
The skool bell rang, and me and Victoria walked into class. I took my seat, and she stood at Ms. Bitter's desk.  
  
"Class," my teacher began, "This is Victoria Frankenstein. Victoria, say something now, then shut up and sit down."  
  
"Hi," said my cousin. She looked around the classroom, "Well, I know you all won't like me... and probably will just ignore me so... Boo on you, and you all can rott in hell... so... yeah, bye." she took her seat, smiling.  
  
"What a nice, out going girl," Ms. Bitters complimented.  
  
  
Then it was recess. Victoria followed me to the lunch tables. On the way, we ran into Zim...  
  
"Jeez, what's up with you?!" Victoria exclaimed. "You're all green! And you're nose! Where the hell did you loose it?!"  
  
This made me laugh. Zim grew angry, and looked like he was going to rip my cousin's head off. He then turned to me, "You better tell your cousin to watch out, or she shall face my doom!"  
  
"Hello? You blind? I'm standing right here!" said Victoria.  
  
Zim ignored this and walked away. I laughed some more, "He's an alien you know."  
  
"Yeah, right."  
  
"He is."  
  
"You're crazy."  
  
"I'm crazy? Have you looked in a mirror?" I said.  
  
"Yes, and I see no maniac... I see a genius."  
  
"Uh, huh.... riiiiiight," I said sarcastically. We then took a seat at the lunch tables. "You know Victoria, when you're not talking about create a being and calling yourself God.... you're pretty nice."  
  
"Well I have to be nice to you. You are my cousin, duh," she paused, "Hey, you wanna help me out with something?"  
  
I hesitated, "What?"  
  
"Help me with an... uh... experiment, you might say."  
  
"That depends... what kind of experiment?"  
  
"Come on Dib, I can tell you got some talent in the science field. You see, I need an assistant to help me with this project?"  
  
"Yes, but what sort of project?"  
  
"There is going to be a funeral tonight at Adamn's Cemetery... meet me there, and you shall see."  
  
Her insanity somehow spread to me and I found myself saying, "OK." 


	3. At Adamn's Cemetery...

My Cousin, Frankenstein  
By: Kari Marie Trujillo  
  
Chapter 3  
  
  
I walked through the cemetery gate. I looked around, but couldn't spot Victoria. Then out of no where, she sneaked up behind me and told me to keep quiet and follow her. So I did, not knowing what she was up to.  
  
She then led me to some bushes, where we hid. We peeked through the bushes, and saw a grieving family surrounding a coffin that was being lowered into the ground. The family then bowed their heads in respect, and one by one, they left.  
  
Victoria then said, "Let's go!" She pulled me, and we ran towards the grave. "OK, let's start!" she said jumping into the hole. She tried opening the coffin, then looked up at me, "Hello, a little help?"  
  
"Oh my God... no."  
  
"Diiiiib! Don't do this to me! Come on!"  
  
I sighed, maybe she just wanted to look at the stupid body... so I climbed down, and helped her open it up.   
  
"OK, now help me get this guy out."  
  
"What?"  
  
"You heard me!"  
  
"Victoria, no!"  
  
"Jeez, Dib! Fine I'll do it myself!" she then struggled to remove the body, "Damnit!"  
  
I looked around, then at her. I saw she would not leave until she did what she wanted to do. I then gave up, "Ugh! OK!" I then helped her remove the body, and carried it home.  
  
  
We dumped the body on the floor of her room, "Man, I can't believe this!" I said, "I'm gonna go wash my hands."  
  
"No way. Your job's not done. Help me stick this guy in the closet. Then tomorrow, we are going to the old tower and--"  
  
"What?! Tomorrow!? You are actually gonna sleep with that thing in your closet?!"  
  
"Oh, don't be such a wuss! And don't you dare rat me out! I'm trusting you Dib!"  
  
I frowned, "This is crazy."  
  
"This is science." She looked me in the eyes, and placed her hands on my shoulders, "Well Dib, can I trust you?"  
  
I sighed, "OK, but if that thing isn't out of this house by the end of tomorrow... you can count on me telling your dad."  
  
"Thanks Dib. Now get some rest... tomorrow will be even better." 


	4. Zim's Warning

My Cousin, Frankenstein  
By: Kari Marie Trujillo  
  
Chapter 4  
  
  
I had trouble sleeping that night. Right above me, in the attic, was my insane cousin and a dead body. I could not take it anymore. I got up and headed for my cousin's room upstairs.  
  
I didn't know what I would do when I reached the room. Maybe retrieve the body and return it to it's rightful place? Or possibly convince my cousin that she should take it back...  
  
As I reached for the door knob, I heard "What do you think you are doing?"  
  
I spun around, "Victoria, Uh I--"  
  
"You weren't going to do something with the body, now were you?" she asked.  
  
"Well, no but--"  
  
"But what?" she said raising an eyebrow, "Dib, you just don't realize how important this is to me, do you? I could-- No, wait! WE could go done in history! Dib, please, before you turn me in, just wait and see what I've got planned, OK?"  
  
I looked at her. She had this way of convincing me to do whatever she told me... she made this face, and her voice did this thing, I could not describe, that just made me pity her.  
  
I nodded my head. She was not convinced. She made me promise. She made me swear. My cousin, was in total control of me.  
  
  
The next day at skool, I actually was wishing I never had to leave my classroom. During class, I kept looking over at my cousin, who was busy writing something...  
  
Victoria's seat was behind Zim, and Zim kept looking back at what Victoria was writing. He made odd expressions, and it made me want to have a seat near my cousin so I could see what she wrote.  
  
Then, the bell rang, telling us it was recess. As I walked out of the classroom, Zim pulled me aside.  
  
"What is it?" I asked, slightly annoyed.  
  
"Dib-worm, do you know that your cousin is a genius?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Actually, more of an evil-mad-scientist sort of genius."  
  
"Yeah, I kind of noticed that... why do you care?"  
  
"Because stink monkey, she is planning to bring back the dead."  
  
"Excuse me?" I couldn't believe me ears.  
  
"Yes it's true. I read it myself. Dib, you are not helping her are you?"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Idiotic human! Do you not know what dangers are risked for something like this? Stop your cousin, before she gets the disgusting body!"  
  
"....too late."  
  
"What?! Damn boy! And I bet, like the fool you are, you helped her!"  
  
"OK then, you stop her... because I cannot."  
  
"And why is that?"  
  
"I promised I wouldn't interfere until I see what she had."  
  
"Stupid Dib," he said shaking his head.  
  
I watched my enemy walk away. If he thought this was bad, then it must be... but how could I trust him? Then again, how could I trust someone who calls herself God? Maybe Zim misunderstood what my cousin wrote. Maybe he is wrong. Hopefully, he is wrong.  
  
  
After skool, Victoria hurried me home. She then sent her siblings and Gaz to the mall, giving them thirty dollars each to spend. We then stuffed the body into a garbage bag, and we were off to the old abandoned tower.  
  
When we reached our destination, Victoria had us climb to the very top. There, I expected to see cob webs and dust, but everything was clean. I soon found out that Victoria had been visiting this place for the past three years... since she was 9.  
  
I watched Victoria run back and forth, fetching different tools; she laid them out. She began to circle the body, studying it a bit, then stopped.  
  
"What's wrong?" I asked.  
  
"The brain."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Look here," she said pointing to the head. I walked to where she stood, and saw there was a wound in the man's head. "It's no good," she continued, "The brain is useless."  
  
I could see she was frustrated. She paced back and forth about the room, then halted. She looked at me, with an evil grin on her face. She slowly walked closer and closer to me... she wanted my brain.  
  
I started slowly to the door, then ran. She ran after me. I knew I shouldn't have agreed to this. We ran down the flight of stairs; she kept shouting at me to come back.  
  
I was running so fast, I forgot everything around me, except my crazy cousin who was three yards behind me. I then realized it was raining, it was pouring. The ground was muddy and wet, and I kept slipping here and there. Then I stopped. I suddenly didn't hear Victoria's voice; I looked behind me and saw nothing.  
  
Finally, I heard my cousin's voice. I looked down the side of the rough hillside and saw my cousin grasping on an almost broken branch. She asked me to help her... I did.  
  
I pulled her up, and she laid on the ground, out of breath. Both of us sat there for several seconds, the rain still pouring. Then, unexpectedly she pushed me down.  
  
I pushed her away, but she flew back at me. She grabbed my head, and pushed my face into the mud. I choked on the mud, and I thought I was going to run out of breath and die. I then played dead, and laid motionless... she fell for it.  
  
Victoria flipped me over, onto my back, and I laid there with my eyes closed. I waited a while, then pounced on her. She screamed, and I began to choke her, my hands tightly grasped around her neck.  
  
"Dib! Please, please stop!" she said gasping for air, "I swear, I won't use your brain! Just stop!"  
  
I released my grip, and she collapsed desperately gasping for air. I stood, watching her lay on the ground, catching her breath.  
  
"Victoria," I began, " I think... I think we should get you some help."  
  
"No!" she exclaimed, "No! Dib, I am not crazy!"  
  
"Victoria, you need--"  
  
"No! I'll stop Dib. I'll forget the experiment."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes. Yes, I swear! Tomorrow we will return the body, OK?"  
  
"OK."  
  
I trusted her, and prayed I did the right thing. We then started our walk home. On the way, we ran into Zim.  
  
Victoria approached Zim, with a smile on her face, "Hello." She then giggled, "I can't believe I made fun of you before..."  
  
"Eh?" Zim said confused.  
  
"You're pretty cute," said my cousin, and this totally surprised me an Zim.  
  
Victoria wrapped her hands around Zim, then kissed him... next thing I knew, Zim slowly staggered to the ground; he pulled something out of his stomach... a dagger.  
  
I looked at Victoria who had an evil grin on her face, "Dib," she said, "We got our brain."  
  
I was in complete shock. My cousin, I now knew for sure, was insane. I stood there, watching my enemy slowly die before my eyes.  
  
"OK, now--"  
  
"No." I said interrupting her, "I'm not apart of this anymore." I began to walk away.  
  
"Dib, get back here!" she yelled, but I kept walking and didn't look back. 


	5. Definately Insane

My Cousin, Frankenstein  
By: Kari Marie Trujillo  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
Again, it was hard to sleep that night... Not because my tried to kill me, and kill my enemy, but because she never returned that night. Thank God, that my uncle and my dad would be away at work for a few days.  
  
I tosses and turned in bed. I knew, that at this very moment, she was doing things that are not even imaginable to me.  
  
The next day at skool, it was hard seeing Victoria and Zim's seat empty... The vision of Zim dying kept flashing in my head, and I couldn't help but think that this was all my fault. If I would of not agreed to be her god damn assistant, than I would never have been apart of this.  
  
Victoria's brother and sister kept asking me where Victoria was. I told them she was at skool, but simply in the principal's office, helping him file some things. They then questioned why she wasn't at home in the morning. I said she went early to skool. Damn, I hated lying to them.  
  
But I would have to lie more throughout the day, because Victoria still hadn't returned. It wasn't until late evening when I decided to go search for her.  
  
"Where you going?" asked Matthew who sat on the couch watching TV.  
  
"I'll be back... I... I gotta go return an overdue library book."  
  
"But it's raining."  
  
"That's OK, it won't take long," I said walking out the door, "Hopefully," I murmured to myself.  
  
  
"I bet she's at that dumb old tower!" I said to myself. I walked fast, even though the rain poured. Lightning struck in the sky, and the thunder roared. It felt like it was taking forever to reach my destination, but finally...  
  
I ran up the flight of stairs up to the very top, and burst through the doors. I saw Victoria, fighting with Zim. Victoria was armed with a dagger, and Zim with something... I wasn't sure. Victoria violently stabbed Zim in his arm, but Zim grabbed hold of Victoria, and used his alien tool, then I saw my cousin fly through the air, hitting the wall, and falling to the floor unconscious.  
  
"Zim, what's going on? What happened?" I asked. I looked at him, he had gashes in his arms, but his stomach looked perfectly fine, "Hey, what happened to you? Just yesterday, you were dying."  
  
Zim laughed, "No one can defeat Zim!" he patted his utility pack thing, "Because of this, I can self heal. It'll take a while for these new ones to recover." He looked at my cousin laying on the floor, "What a fuckin' loon."  
  
"Will she be OK?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah..." Zim said, "You should take her home Dib, but strap her down to her bed or something! If she gets loose again, who knows what she'll do!"  
  
I nodded my head. I then walked over to my motionless cousin, and picked her up; she laid limply in my arms. "When will she wake?" I asked.  
  
Zim shrugged, "I dunno... This was my first time using my shockenizer on a filthy human."  
  
Then almost on cue, my cousin's head snapped up, so quickly it scared me, and I dropped her. She grabbed her dagger, and ran towards Zim, screaming. I ran after her, and grabbed her hand which grasped the dagger, "Dib! What are you doing?!" she yelled pulling away.  
  
"Victoria, let's just go home and get some rest."  
  
"Not till I'm finished up here," she said charging at Zim again.   
  
I grabbed her arm, and tried pulling her away from the alien. She then spun around, and stabbed me in my right arm; I let out a sharp cry of pain, but still stood my ground. I charged at Victoria, knocking her down to the ground. I grabbed the dagger out of her hand, and threw out the window. Victoria ran to a cabinet, and pulled out a gun and pointed it at me.  
  
I stopped, and stood still. I didn't take my eyes off her, for fear she would fire.  
  
"Now Victoria..." Zim began, Victoria pointed the gun at Zim.  
  
I took a step closer to Victoria, then she turned the gun on me again. I saw her eyes looking at Zim, so I took another step closer, which I regretted, because she fired, and I felt a sudden shot of pain in my leg.  
  
----------------------  
That's the end of this chapter, but I wanted to let you all know that I got a pic of Victoria on this website: http://www.geocities.com/irkeninvaderkari03/CousinFrankenstein.gif 


	6. Zim's Payback

My Cousin, Frankenstein  
By: Kari Marie Trujillo  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
I let out a cry of pain, and fell to the ground, clenching my leg and crying like never before. I wanted to yell and scream at my cousin, but feared she would shoot me again.  
  
"You're lucky I got your leg," she said, "Your head's so big, I can't believe I missed it."  
  
"You're mad," I heard Zim say beside me, "Torturing your own cousin... I--"  
  
"Shut up!" exclaimed my cousin, "You know how I said you were cute? Well, I meant it! Pity, such a beautiful face is going to be destroyed with one little bullet."  
  
I turned my head so I could see what was going on. Victoria pointed the gun at Zim's head... Suddenly Zim's utility pack opened and a ray gun came up and shot my cousin, causing her to fall to the ground screaming. "Oh God! Oh God!" she screamed, tightly squeezing her stomach. I forced myself to crawl up next to her. "Dib, do something!" she yelled.  
  
"Lemme see! Lemme see!" I yelled.  
  
Victoria pulled her arms away from her stomach.... there, was a big wound, slashed across her stomach, at least two inches deep, blood gushing out, "It hurts Dib!" she said and looked at me with pleading eyes.  
  
"As did my wound," Zim said.  
  
"Zim!" I said, "Humans do not have self healing powers!"  
  
"I know," Zim said, and he left us.  
  
My cousin continued crying, and I looked around desperately. I then pulled myself to the cabinets, and searched through the drawers for anything that could help. I found nothing. I looked around some more, trying to block out the sharp, painful cries of my cousin... then I found a sweater. I used the sweater to tie around Victoria's wound... it helped a little. I then forgot the pain in my leg and stood, picking up my cousin and walked out the door.  
  
  
I burst through the hospital doors, and with my bloody leg covered with mud, and my screaming, crying cousin in my arms, nurses came rushing to our aid almost instantly. They took me into one room, and my cousin into another, there everything went dark...  
  
I opened my eyes and saw I laid in a bed in a small hospital room. I looked down at my leg, and saw stitches. A nurse walked in. I asked where my cousin was, and she smiled, and pulled the curtains beside me, revealing my sleeping cousin in the bed next to me. She then had me take some pain killers, turned on the TV for me, and left the room. 


	7. Wow

My Cousin, Frankenstein  
By: Kari Marie Trujillo  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
I looked at my cousin, sleeping next to me. She looked so innocent laying there. Still asleep, she turned her head and let out a quiet groan; her eyes then slowly opened. She didn't look too good, she was pale and looked tired.  
  
"How you feeling?" I asked.  
  
"I've felt better." She struggled to sit up, and gradually got there. She threw off the bed sheets, and lifted her hospital gown so she could view her wound. I quickly turned away, not wanting to see my cousin in her underwear, "How is it?" I asked, my head still turned the other way.  
  
"Bad," I heard my cousin say, "Must be, it's all wrapped up in bandages... you can turn around now."  
  
I looked back at my cousin, and she sat up, leaning against her pillows, "Sorry I shot you." she said. I said nothing. She gently rubbed her stomach, "Well, I got what I deserved... I guess."  
  
A nurse walked in, "Oh honey," she said to Victoria, "You shouldn't be sitting up! You wanna get as much rest as you can!"  
  
Victoria, slowly slumped down, and laid down on her back.  
  
"So what exactly happened to you two?" the nurse asked.  
  
Me and Victoria looked at each other. Then Victoria replied, "Drive by shooting."  
  
"Oh, how awful!" The nurse exclaimed, falling for my cousin's lie. "Me and the other nurses were talking about how heroic you were, carrying your cousin here, even with your wounded leg," the nurse said to me.   
  
I smiled proudly, and Victoria shot me a look of jealousy... I kept smiling. "How long will we be here?" Victoria asked.  
  
"You have to stay here over the night, but your cousin can leave now," she said to Victoria.  
  
I saw Victoria was angry, "I think I'll stay here with Victoria," I said, "It is kinda late."  
  
"Excuses, excuses..." said the nurse, "I bet you wanna stay to see if your little cousin stays safe, huh? Well, of course you may stay! Now, good night you two," she said leaving.  
  
"See if your little cousin stays safe.." my cousin teasingly mimicked, "Little!? I'm three months older than you! Stupid nurse..."  
  
  
The next morning, we were released. As we walked home Victoria complained about the hospital... It was too cold... the gown too itchy... all she did was complain! Then she stopped, as we approached Zim's house. I looked into her eyes, and she seemed to have a hurt look on her face. She then shook her head, and forced an angry expression to spread across her face, "Stupid green bastard, left us yesterday... left us to suffer."  
  
"Yesterday..." I began, "Yesterday, you said you liked Zim, am I correct?"  
  
Victoria's eyes went wide, "No, no I didn't."  
  
"You said he was cute."  
  
"Well... that was just a, uh, trick to uh..." her cheeks grew pink, "Trick him."  
  
"A trick to trick him?" I said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"OK. You got me..."  
  
"Victoria, you're in love with an alien?!"  
  
"He's not an alien."  
  
"Yes he is."  
  
"No he's not!"  
  
"Yes he is!"  
  
"He is not!" she screamed, stomping her foot.  
  
"What the hell is going on here!?" Zim's voice came from behind.  
  
"Nothing!" said Victoria, "Dib, let's go home."  
  
"Filthy humans," muttered Zim.  
  
"What, did you just say?" asked my cousin.  
  
"I called you a filthy human!" Zim said proudly.  
  
"Well, you're an ass hole!"  
  
"Worm-monkey!"  
  
"Stupid green ass!"  
  
"Girl that... uh, has hair!"  
  
"Ha! That the best you got?!"  
  
I just stood there, watching the two of them go at it... It was almost as if they enjoyed insulting each other... then it was silent. The two of them stared at each other for several seconds then, my cousin suddenly leaped at Zim, grabbing his head and pulling it towards hers, kissing. She then pulled away, as if just realizing what she was doing. Her face was red with embarrassment, and then... she ran away.  
  
I looked at Zim, who's eyes were wide. He stood there, watching my cousin disappear, his hands gently touched his lips, and he looked at me as if saying "Wow." 


	8. One Pull of the Trigger Ends It All

My Cousin, Frankenstein  
By: Kari Marie Trujillo  
  
Chapter 8  
  
  
"Wow? Wow as in wow, that was weird? Or wow as in wow, that was great?" my cousin asked me.  
  
I shrugged, "That's what he said, and I don't know what kind of 'wow' it was." My cousin pleaded to know more, but I knew nothing... "You really like him don't you?" She blushed and I shook my head, "You are even more insane then I thought."  
  
"You're just jealous!"  
  
"Jealous? Jealous of what?!" Victoria said nothing, and began walking upstairs to her room. I sighed and followed her, "So are you still going to do this experiment?" I asked.  
  
"Of course! I might have to pause for a while though, I still need to--"  
  
"Victoria," I said interrupting her, "I am this close to telling your dad, what you've been doing!"  
  
"You wouldn't dare!" My cousin looked me in the eyes, "Dib, even if you do tell, no matter what, I will complete my experiment."  
  
  
Later that day, I sat at the kitchen table enjoying a glass of milk and cookies. My cousin Victoria walked in. She took a seat next to me, "I'm goin' to the tower, wanna come?" she asked stealing one of my cookies.  
  
"Nah, I think I'll pass," I said snatching the cookie back.  
  
She grabbed it out of my hand, and licked it, I didn't want it anymore, "No, you got it all wrong Dib! No experiments, just quality time with my cousin, I swear on my mother's grave."  
  
So I agreed to go with her. We sat under a tree which was below the tower. There, Victoria talked about everything... EVERYTHING.  
  
"I remember the first day of kindergarden... I had no idea what recess was, so when the teacher said it was recess, I thought she meant skool was over... so I went home," she said.  
  
"You went home during recess!?" I exclaimed. She nodded, and I broke out laughing.  
  
She continued, "Then when I found out what recess was, I didn't like it. Not having any friends, how could I like it?  
  
I nodded, agreeing with her. She continued, "Oh, and I remember when I was seven... A boy pushed me, so I pushed him back... he goes crying to the teacher and I get in trouble," she frowned, "Peers are the worst." She looked down at the green grass, "At my old skool, I really hated this one girl, Jackie. She was popular, but why don't know... I remember we watched a movie in class, in fifth grade... It was about the civil war. She cried and screamed, thinking that this was all real, that they weren't just acting on TV... That the people who "died" actually died. Then we told her it was just acting, and special effects, and she wouldn't believe us until she heard it from her best friend."  
  
I laughed, "That's pretty pathetic."  
  
"Duh," she paused, "Oh, and one time in--"  
  
"Ahem," interrupted a voice from behind, we turned around.  
  
"Zim!?" exclaimed Victoria, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Dib," he began, "Can I speak to Victoria alone?"  
  
I hesitated, "Sure." I walked away, to where I wouldn't be able to hear what they said, I watched them talk, Victoria didn't look too happy... they spoke for about five minutes, then Zim left, and Victoria approached me; she had a forced smile on her face.  
  
"Well, what happened?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sorry Dib."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I have to do this, if I want Zim to like me."  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"He said he would only love me if I did this... I'm sorry."  
  
"What? Do WHAT?"  
  
She pointed a gun at my head, "I'm so sorry."  
  
  
THE END  
  
-----  
Author's Note: Yes, he's dead, boo. I know you all are probably gonna whine and cry and yell at me... but yeah, that's just the kinda endings I have, most of you know that. Maybe I'll write a happy ending some day... So review, good or bad, just review. 


End file.
